More than words
by Miyucchi
Summary: Kano mengekspresikan perasaannya pada Shintaro, bukan melalui kata kata. Lalu melalui apa dia mengekspresikannya? / My first lemon fic :"D plz bully me. / Enjoy aja :"D / Bahasa sesuka author / RnR! / KanoShin / Requested fiction.


**More Than Words**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**More Than Words © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi, AU, R18, Read at your own risk.**

**My first Yaoi lemon fic :"""v plz don't kill meh.**

**Bahasa sesuka author, tolong jangan ngambek yea :""")))**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hari ini Kano Shuuya ditinggal didalam basement, bersama dengan dua orang lainnya yang tak lain adalah Shintaro Kisaragi dan Hibiya Amamiya. Mereka tengah dilanda kegalauan yang amat sangat karena ke-6 temannya termasuk Ene, si program hacker itu ikut pergi entah kemana.

"Che. Membosankan, kemana sih mereka sampai sampai kita harus ditinggal di basement seperti ini?" Hibiya mendecih serta menggerutu tentang kepergian 6 temannya yang pergi entah kemana.

Shintaro dan Kano terdiam dengan urusan masing masing sehingga Hibiya menjadi semakin bete. Hibiya memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Kemudian Hibiya beranjak dari sofa ruangan tamu itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kano sambil melirik kearah Hibiya yang hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Hibiya menoleh singkat lalu menjawab. "Tidur." Kano memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tumben tidur lebih awal, biasanya kau itu suka begadang." Kano menyeringai jahil sedangkan Hibiya menatap dingin. Dia tidak membalas ucapan Kano dan segera membanting pintu. Kano bersender santai disofa sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Kau jangan terus terusan menggoda Hibiya seperti itu, dia sudah kesal denganmu, tahu." Ucap Shintaro menasihati, Kano mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli, kemudian dia tiduran. Menggunakan paha Shintaro sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. Shintaro berusaha menyingkir.

"Apa apaan kau, Kano?" Kano menutup matanya, tangannya sudah tidak dia letakkan lagi dibelakang kepalanya, dia melipat tangan didepan dadanya sembari bernafas pelan menikmati posisi mereka saat ini. Kaki Shintaro seakan mati rasa, pegal karena Kano tiduran di pahanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berduaan denganmu, Shintaro. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Shintaro mendelik kaget, kenapa Kano bicara tentang masa lalu sekarang. Kano membuka matanya dan menyeringai jahil penuh kemenangan kearah Shintaro, Shintaro membuang wajahnya.

"Hei Shintaro, katakanlah kalau kau mencintaiku." Kano beranjak dari posisi tidurannya dan kembali duduk disamping Shintaro yang masih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, Kano menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meraih dagu Shintaro, agar Shintaro menatapnya.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Shintaro lalu menepis tangan Kano, Kano terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia menyeringai kembali.

"Katakan atau kau akan menyesal." Shintaro lagi lagi tidak menjawab, dia malah seenaknya mencomot remote televisi lalu menyetel acara musik. Kano tidak dapat membendung kekesalannya karena terus menerus diabaikan seperti ini, Kano pun segera bertindak.

Kano dengan cepat merebut remote TV yang tengah dipegang Shintaro sehingga Shintaro membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kano. Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Kano langsung mencium Shintaro secara paksa, Kano menjilati bibir Shintaro, kemudian memaksa masuk lidahnya kedalam mulut Shintaro, Shintaro tidak bisa berkutik. Pada awalnya dia berusaha memberontak tapi akhirnya dia mengalah dan membiarkan Kano memimpin permainan cium-mencium ini. Diajaknya lidah Shintaro untuk bermain bersama dengan lidahnya, tidak lama setelah itu Kano melepaskan ciumannya. Benang-benang saliva menjadi belenggu antara bibir kedua insan itu.

"Haa—Kano, kenapa?" ucap Shintaro setengah malu, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus,sudah berapa kali dicium Kano seperti ini? Sepertinya baru dua kali. Kano menyeringai nakal dan melanjutkan permainan gilanya ini.

Kano menyelusupkan tangan pucatnya kedalam kaus hitam Shintaro, Shintaro merinding karena geli, Kano memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dihadapan Shintaro, kepalanya dia istirahatkan dibahu Shintaro yang sudah melemas karena permainannya. Kano menghisap kuat aroma parfum fresh dari tenguk Shintaro sebelum akhirnya menggigit pelan dan menghisap kulit leher jenjangnya itu. Shintaro mengelinjang tidak nyaman.

"Ngh.. ah! Ka-kano, hentikan!" meski diperintahkan seperti itu, Kano tidak berhenti. Dirinya terus menerus mengulang cara yang sama. Mengigit, menghisap lalu menjilat dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dileher Shintaro. Tidak lupa jari jarinya yang kini sudah bermain didalam kaus hitam Shintaro. Shintaro mendesah tidak nyaman.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan menyesal." Kano menyeringai kembali, kemudian dia melepaskan jersey merah-putih milik Shintaro dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat, menyingkap kaus hitam Shintaro dan membuat Shintaro dalam posisi tiduran dibawahnya. Kano menyengir nakal, kali ini Shintaro benar benar tidak aman.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Shintaro." Shintaro menatap takut sekaligus geli. Kano kembali mengeksplor mulut Shintaro, Shintaro mendesah pelan. Kano mendominasi lidah Shintaro, Shintaro tidak ada kekuatan untuk melawan dan menerima saja perlakuan Kano. Membiarkan dirinya didominasi oleh laki laki bermata kuning itu.

Tangan Kano tidak bisa diam, dia menyetuh area area sensitive ditubuh Shintaro sehingga Shintaro mulai mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. "_Ya-yamete_.." Shintaro memohon, Kano tidak mendengarkan permintaan Shintaro dan masih melanjuktan meraba raba tubuhnya itu. Bosan dengan mulut Shintaro, Kano meraup puting Shintaro dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ah! Hentikan—jangan!" Shintaro mendorong Kano, namun Kano tidak menyerah dan menyerang Shintaro kembali. Desahan Shintaro kembali terdengar ditelinga Kano, Kano menyeringai. Kano—dengan jahilnya menyentuh bagian paling sensitive dari tubuh Shintaro, Shintaro merinding seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Shintaro membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Kano yang tengah bermain dengan celama jeans-nya, menurunkan ritsleting celana Shintaro dan menyentuh milik Shintaro yang sudah setengah tegang. Shintaro merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencurahkan semua perasaanmu malam ini." Kano menyeringai nakal. Wajah Kano yang tadinya berada didada Shintaro kini berada dihadapan milik Shintaro. Sebelum akhirnya melakukan 'kegiatan', Kano terlebih dahulu memberikan service tangan kepada milik Shintaro.

"Kano! Hentikan! Stopp! Aku tidak mau ini!" Shintaro mendorong kepala Kano, Kano tidak berpindah dari posisinya. Kano masih menyeringai.

"Ah, bukannya kau suka dengan perlakuanku ini? Nikmati sajalah~" Shintaro merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya ketika Kano mulai melepaskan celana jeans dan celana dalam Shintaro. Sontak, Shintaro berusaha menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Oi oi, jangan ditutupi. Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan indah ini tahu." Kano dengan sengaja menyentuh bokong Shintaro, Shintaro merasakan geli diperutnya. Kedua tangan kano menggenggam bokong Shintaro dengan dua jari tengahnya yang mendorong masuk dan memperlebar lubang surga yang belum pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya. Lagi lagi Shintaro merasakan geli diperutnya. Juga rasa sakit yang menyiksa lubang surganya yang masih sempit itu.

Kano memasukkan satu jari tengahnya dan mengeluarkan jari tengahnya yang satu lagi, dan kemudian mengeluar-masukkan jari tengahnya tersebut, Shintaro berteriak pelan, tapi kemudian dia menutup mulutnya, menahan desahan-desahan erotis yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia takut membangunkan Hibiya yang sedang tertidur. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kano menambahkan jari telunjuknya masuk kedalam lubang tersebut dan kembali mengulangi proses yang sama, Shintaro benar benar tidak tahan, dia meraih bantalan sofa dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalan sofa itu. Kano mendengus geli. Shintaro berteriak kesakitan sekaligus nikmat ketika Kano menemukan titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya itu.

'_Kau manis sekali, Shintaro.'_ Batinnya jahil. Tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk mengelus elus perut Shintaro, Shintaro kaget sekaligus geli. Dia ingin tertawa atau mendesah dia tidak tahu. Bagian bawahnya terasa begitu sakit. Kano sudah terlalu lama melakukan penetrasi pada lubang surga miliknya.

Kano menarik turun celana jeans sekaligus celana dalamnya sendiri, benda yang tadi tersembunyi kini menyembul keluar, Shintaro menurunkan bantalan itu dan melihat benda Kano yang sudah nemegang. Seketika Shintaro menutup lagi wajahnya. "A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat pakai lagi celanamu bodoh!" ucap Shintaro gugup, Kano mendengus pelan.

"Tidak perlu gugup, kau pasti akan menikmatinya nanti." Kano mengangkat tubuh Shintaro untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Berhadap hadapan dengannya. Shintaro masih tidak mau menatap Kano dan masih menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalan tersebut. Shintaro merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras, panjang dan hangat berada disela sela bokongnya itu. Tiba tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya panas seketika.

'_Ada apa denganku?'_ batinnya bingung.

Kano kembali menggenggam bokong Shintaro dan menarik bokongnya agar sedikit naik keatas, kedua jari tengahnya digunakannya untuk menyorong masuk sekali lagi dan memperlebar lubang kecil itu. Dengan dibantu kedua jari tengahnya, Kano menghentakan miliknya masuk begitu saja tanpa ada ancang ancang. Sontak Shintaro berteriak kesakitan, hentakan itu sekaligus menubruk prostate-nya, dimana Shintaro ikut mendesah diiringi dengan teriakan kecilnya itu.

"AH! Kano! He—nnh, Hentika—ahn.." Shintaro mendesah pelan, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia sangat malu. Dia menggeran kecil, mencoba menahan sakit dibokongnya akibat hentakan hentakan Kano yang tiada ampun padanya.

"Kano, kumohon hentikan—nh! Ah!" setetes airmata lolos dari matanya, Kano mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mencium mata Shintaro, Shintaro kaget dan langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"Ka..no?" ucapnya perlahan, pinggul Kano berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat, Shintaro sempat mengatur nafasnya kembali, mengambil pasokan oksigen yang kurang dari tubuhnya karena terlalu banyak mendesah.

"Tidak apa apa Shintaro, kau akan baik baik saja.." Kano tersenyum kecil, Shintaro merasakan darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'_Ah, kenapa tubuhku tiba tiba panas begini..'_ batinnya heran, Kano menghentakkan kembali miliknya, menubruk prostate milik Shintaro sehingga Shintaro mendesah keras, Shintaro segera menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Wah wah, desahanmu ternyata bisa _ero_ sekali ya, Shintaro? Aku jadi semakin semangat.." Kano menyeringai kembali dan mengubah posisinya. Kini Shintaro menungging dan Kano berada dibelakangnya, Kano dapat lebih mudah melakukan hentakan hentakan itu dalam posisi seperti ini, setiap hentakan dihadiahi suara desahan dan geraman erotis dari Shintaro. Kano menyentuh milik Shintaro dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ngg—akh! Tu-tu-tunggu! Jangan disitu—ah!" Shintaro tidak dapat menahan desahannya dan mendesah dengan heboh, kini dia tidak perduli lagi akan Hibiya yang sedang tertidur, dia menikmati perlakuan dari Kano terhadap dirinya yang tengah kenikmatan ini.

Kano tidak dapat menahan seringaiannya setiap kali Shintaro mendesah dengan erotisnya, mata tajam milik Shintaro kini mulai berubah menjadi sayu dan menatap Kano lemah, Kano menyukai pemandangan itu—sungguh. Tubuh Shintaro semakin lama semakin melemas karena ulah Kano, sudah berapa lama milik Kano berada didalam Shintaro? Kenapa Kano belum mengeluarkan spermanya dalam tubuh Shintaro? Tahan sekali dirinya. Bahkan Shintaro sudah berkali kali ejakulasi diperutnya.

"Ah! AHH! Iya—disitu.. ahn! Deeper, faster!" Shintaro kehilangan kesadaran untuk menolak Kano dan mulai menyuruh Kano untuk memperdalam dan mempercepat hentakan dalam dirinya, sudah berkali kali milik Kano menubruk prostate Shintaro, Kano merasakan dinding dinding rectum Shintaro mulai menyempit dan menjepit miliknya.

Mengundang miliknya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi walaupun dia sudah berada dibatasnya. Shintaro mendesah desah kenikmatan. Berbagai bahasa asing digunakannnya untuk menggoda Kano, Kano tidak tahan lagi dan mengubah posisi mereka kembali, kini Shintaro tiduran menghadap kearah Kano dan Kano berada diatas Shintaro, benda yang tadi sempat tercabut pun dimasukkannya kembali kedalam Shintaro, Shintaro mengerang.

"Ng—AH!" Shintaro memeluk Kano dan mengigit leher Kano dengan kuat tatkala Kano menghentakkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi ketubuh Shintaro, Kano terus melakukan permainannya sampai dia benar benar sudah mau melepaskan hasratnya.

"Shintaro—" Kano memeluk Shintaro, Shintaro bergumam diiringi desahan.

"Ahng—Kano, aku cinta padamu.. aku cinta padamu.. Ah, AHH!"

"Hng—" keduanya melepaskan hasrat bersama, Kano segera beranjak dari posisinya tadi, melepaskan pelukannya pada Shintaro dan menyeringai jahil.

"Akhirnya kau katakan juga.." Shintaro kelelahan dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tidak dapat dihindari pula wajahnya yang memerah karena mengingat masih ada benih benih milik Kano yang berada didalam tubuhnya.

"Ini. Bersihkan dirimu." Kano menyerahkan sekotak Tissue kepada Shintaro, Shintaro menoleh sejenak dan menutup matanya kembali. Kano berdiri dan memakai celananya.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu, bahaya kalau Kido dan yang lain ta—"

"—Kami pulang!" Momo menggebrak pintu basement, Shintaro segera beranjak dari tidurannya dan menatap horror. Momo juga membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Seketika itu, wajah Momo memerah.

"Kisaragi? Ada ap—" Kido melihat kearah Kano dan Shintaro. Oh, kalian dalam masalah besar, wahai manusia manusia pemilik mata merah.

"KALIAN NGAPAIN?!" esoknya, Shintaro tidak dapat bergerak sesenti-pun.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: HUWAIT! GUE BIKIN APA?! ASTAGAY OH MY GAY, GUE GAK SADAR! OH PLIS. INI FIC REQUEST M PALING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YANG PERNAH GUE BIKIN.**

**IT'S MY FIRST TIME TYPING THIS ;W; OH MAN. I FELT FILTHY.**

**WHY AM I TYPING THIS?!**

**AHAHA—AHAHA.. UDAHLAH.**

**Plis. Review. Tolong. Saya sudah gak suci. /maksudlo/**

**Udah dulu ya :"D**

**(Silahkan bully saya di kotak review :"D)**


End file.
